


touch.

by dearpaixao



Series: [thirty themes challenge] [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Rated for nudity, Reader-Insert, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: ❝i have noticed how you have been staring at me. i have noticed how your body has started to come closer and closer to mine, instead of maintaining that same distance of when we met.❞━━━━━━soundtrack❝ever love❞ (joe hisaishi)





	touch.

**Author's Note:**

> lupin iii (c) monkey punch

The heat of her breath lingered on his lips. Her gaze, warm but firm, focused on his dark eyes. Her hands, cold but gentle, grabbed his own. The water dripped from her clothes, for she had been out in the rain.

 

It was not the first time the Japanese man had found her like that. It was not the first time he grabbed an umbrella and gently called her inside before she could get sick. It was not the first time he avoided staring at anywhere but her eyes, fearing he would be caught staring at the curves of her body.

 

Yet, it was the first time she did something like that; she stared at him with such an intense and passionate look on her face, like she had longed to see something— _ someone _ for many, many years. It was the first time she stood in front of him like that, as if inviting him to come closer, water dripping down to the wooden floor. It was the first time she stopped him from talking or questioning her behavior by placing her wet lips upon his.

 

His callused hands were placed on her shivering body, and her smaller ones were on top of his. His eyes fell to her chest, where his hands were, and he sharply inhaled.

 

She was not the first woman to get so intimate with him; he had seen Mine Fujiko naked before him, he had let her approach him like a predator, and he had felt her soft lips teasingly press against his own. However, she was the first woman who genuinely cared about him, who truly carved for him. The thought made his face turn red a little more, and he turned his head away, hoping to hide the blush.

 

A giggle echoed in the room and she slowly let go of his hands so she could put them on his chest instead. Moving closer, her body was now completely pressed against his. At the feeling of her hard nipples against him, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down his fast beating heart.

 

‘Relax,’ she purred and dared to kiss his neck, which made him gasp in surprise.

 

The man turned to her, cheeks flustered, ‘[Last Name] _ -san _ , I don’t think. . . We shouldn't—’

 

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck, and sweetly yet devilishly smiled, ‘Why not, my dear Goemon?’ Somehow, the way she spoke his name sent shivers down his spine. ‘Why shouldn't we hold each other close like this?’

 

He gulped, ‘It isn't appropriate for a bodyguard to get so… intimate with the one who hired him.’

 

‘Whoever told you that, is a fool,’ she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, ‘We are all human here, no matter what. And I hope you know nobody should try to hold me down.’

 

He watched as she stepped back, ‘Regardless of that, I am a samurai, a thief, an assassin. And I'm here to protect you—’

 

‘And you have been doing a great job,’ she nodded. ‘If it weren't you, I'd be dead right now. So, I'm glad I managed to contact you months ago.’

 

The thin cloth she wore slowly fell from her shoulders, and Goemon glanced away. It was almost laughable how a man like him, who had killed hundreds with his blade, could be easily paralyzed at the sight of a woman, who possessed so much beauty.

 

‘You have also been the cause of my despair in the past few weeks,’ her white nightgown, soaked from the rain, allowed the samurai to see her nudity. ‘You may have your flaws, but that doesn’t stop you from being the most wonderful man I have ever met.’

 

Her words made his heart skip a beat and his head tilted down a little more, so she would not see the blush on his face, ‘I see you no longer as the person who protects me. I now see you as the person who I love and who I should give myself to.’

 

‘I… I apologize but—’

 

‘I’m not  _ blind _ , sweetheart,’ she giggled and bit her lower lip for a split second, ‘I have noticed how you have been staring at me. I have noticed how your body has started to come closer and closer to mine, instead of maintaining that same distance of when we met.’

 

He grunted in embarrassment, not expecting she would find out that easily.

 

‘So, don’t go telling me “I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same” because we both know that’s not true,’ she said. ‘In business, we may be seen as boss and bodyguard.’

 

She approached him, with a delicate expression on her face, ‘But, here… when we are alone, together, behind closed doors… I’d say we have something more than just a professional relationship going on between the two of us.’ She leaned against his body again, lips close to his, ‘Wouldn’t you agree?’

 

The silent man stared into her eyes, and he remembered how she thought eyes were the windows that let people peek into the other’s soul. Perhaps, if she really thought so, she would be able to see the passion burning inside him, with a single glance of his.

 

While his body remained still and his face neutral, his eyes were slightly half-lidded. He could still feel the red on his cheeks, but he paid no mind to it; instead, he focused on watching her. Why would a man like him deserve to be with such a pure woman?

 

[Name] softly called his name and although he was hesitant, he grabbed her hands and leaned down, closing his eyes. For her, perhaps, saying “I love you” did not mean much. For him, however, saying those powerful words was something extremely special; it was something intimidate, something a couple would share between themselves.

 

So, instead, he showed his love through his actions, just like she had begged him to.


End file.
